Who is DeaD?
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Naru accepts a case from an unknown person who claims that they know who Gene's murderer is But when the Pyschics realize they were tricked into taking the case and are locked in the mansion everything seems to get messed up when another pyschic says that someone in the room is dead and is being the vessel of Gene's soul everyone turns against eachother trying to find out whos dead
1. Chapter 1

**Who is DeaD?**

**Chapter 1 - Everyone together?**

* * *

"Mai." I swatted away the hand that was playing with my hair, brushing it out of my eyes. "Wake up." once again I swatted their hands away from my face as they traced my bottom lip. Wait- touching my lips? I opened my eyes and looked up to see Naru standing over me with a scowl on and cold eyes. Did he do that?

"Was that-?" I was cut off as he walked away. I frowned and touched my bottom lip, who ever touched my lip was gentle, I could feel it. But as I watched Naru turn to corner I wasn't sure if it was him. Could someone so cold be so gentle? Then I realized he probably woke me up for a reason so I jumped up calling after him. "Naru!" As I did a quick turn into the meeting room I tripped on the lump in the carpet. "Damn it Naru! You need to get a shorter carpet or I'm going to break my neck some day!" I yelled as I stood.

The carpet was longer then the hall way so it left a bump in it, a bump that I trip over at least 3 times a day.

Once done dusting myself off I looked up only to let my eyes go wide and my face blushed from embarrassment. Masako hid behind her Kimono sleeve as she laughed at me. Bou-san was smiling and Ayako rolled her eyes, John stood up with worry written over his face as he came over to help me. I grumbled and shifted on my feet.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked as I sat beside Lin who was typing on his computer. Everyone looked at me and shrugged, I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair but frooze remembering the persons warm hands as they brushed it out of my face. Everyone in the room seemed to realize my stiff figure and looked towards me, even Naru.

"Something wrong?" Bou-san asked.

"Oh! Er...sorry. Nothings wrong." I smiled but they didn't buy it. "So...why is everyone here again Naru?" I asked leaning forward and he sighed before he turned his lap top around and we all leaned forward. On his screen was a picture of a large house, it was old syled.

"We have a new case." he said and we nodded.

"Yeah, but why make us come all the way down here and waste our time when you could've just e-mailed us or something?" Ayako asked annoyed. "I mean, I have better things I could've done today-!" Naru cut her off with a sentence that silenced us all. A sentence that gave me groose bumps on my arms and my fingers slightly shook from shock.

"This case might have something to do with Genes murderer."

"W-What?"

As we loaded the van I could feel the worry in the air. Everyone was quiet not even looking at eachother as we all moved around eachother to put the things in the van. The most talking that was done after Naru had said that was when Ayako bumped into John and he said 'sorry' quietly. I reached down to grab another Camera stand but jumped when a pale hand reached over my shoulder grabbing it from my hands.

"Sorry." they said and I looked over my shoulder shooked. Naru pulled back the Camera stand in his hands as he looked at me with his distant eyes, I was confused as to why he said 'sorry' and as I opened my mouth to ask him why he cut me off. "I shouldn't have said that so bluntly." he finished and I nodded.

But as soon as he was here he was gone, walking back to the van leaving me staring at his back. I frowned and jumped in the van looking out the window. Masako beside me also did the same thing, not bothering to even try to flirt with Naru. We started driving soon after we loaded everything, I looked out the window and up at the blue sky.

It was a nice day out today, and I was stuck in an office all day. First we stopped at me house to grab my clothes and everything, then Masako, Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Lin and Naru already had theirs. Once we started driving towards the house that the case was at, I realized something.

"Ne, Naru..." I started nervously and he looked up from his black note book. I twiddled with my fingers looking everywhere but his face. He raised an eye brow and everyone looked towards me with curiousity.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to pee." I blurted out.

"..."

Everyone had blank faces on as they processed what I said, then Naru rolled his eyes and turned away the second everyone burst out laughing breaking the tenseness that everyone was feeling. I felt a pat on my back as John smiled at me and Bou-san ruffled my hair laughing at me, soon my face went red from embarrassment.

"We'll stop when we're close to the Tsuki House, there should be a gas station on the way." Lin said and I nodded.

* * *

** Thanks for reading my book guise, though I still have to update all my other ones I wanted to start a new one that was inspired to my by the Anime called 'Another'. Its really creepy:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is DeaD?**

**Chapter 2 - Meet the eyes**

"Mai, hurry up and use the washroom." Naru said as we came to a stop at a gas station. I looked up surprised and then shuddered at the sight of an old scary looking gas station. The sign that said 'open' had webs and dirt around the edges. "Well, hurry up and go or we're going to leave." he sighed and I bit my lip.

"Isn't there another one around here? This one seems off..." I trailed off as I caught movement threw the dusty window, almost as if someone was in a hurry. Then I saw it come back then I realized that the person was carrying a box back and fourth. I looked up suddenly this movement catching my eye. "Nevermind. I'll go." I said a little to fast and jumped out of the van before any one could say anything.

As I opened the door I slowed down a little bit and flinched as the bell to the door ringed, its small noise echoing threw the small store. The shelfs barely had anything, most an empty shelf. Cans of tomato soup were tipped over and on the cashers counter there were flys flying around some frys on a plate.

The light above was dim and gave off a green light lighting up the room as one in the corner flickered slightly. I stepped in and my feet crunched as I stepped on something. I looked down and lifted my foot up and frowned when I saw some weird stuff on it. It was shaving of some sort, it was white and stuck to my shoes.

I let my eyes follow the trail of shavings. They led to the back wall of the store and went behind a shelf. I leaned over trying to look what was behind the shelf but my stomach droped, I was going to call out by stopped when I saw a room at the back corner, its door was slightly opened showing what was inside was pitch dark.

I slowly walked over following the shavings and found that they went into the dark room. As soon as I was by the dark room I put my hand on the door pushing it open slowly. "Hello..." I called out softly. I heard shuffling from behind me and I turned around but saw nothing there. I turned my attention back to the door but jumped back and screamed.

"What are you doing." the man harshly asked. He was standing in the door way of the dark room and was trying to hide what was behind him. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I could feel my hands shaking slightly but then someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into their chest.

"Sorry, my girlfriend was just looking for a washroom. Seems like we came to the wrong place though." I heard Naru say and I sighed and then nodded. The man looked between me and Naru before he glared. Naru pulled at my hand and tugged me back to the van. Then I realized Naru had lied to the man about me being his girlfriend and I blushed.

**...**

I looked up at the house in amazment. In the picture it looked so much more smaller, but now it seemed huge! Then I noticed something weird, in the picture the front had a small well like thing, but now it wasn't there. I tugged on Naru's sleeve as he walked past me. He turned to look at me and I sighed.

"Sorry for earlier, you had to come and get me." I smiled weakly and he nodded. Soon after we started carrying everything in, once we were done we all sat down on a couch until I looked around me confused. "Where is everyone? Like the house owners?" I asked and Lin looked up.

"There are no house owners, no one would move into the house." he said and turned back to plugging in the T.V screens to the Monitors. Something black covered my sight and I looked up.

Naru was holding out a Microphone towards me. "Go and set this up by the door, near the stairs to up stairs." he ordered and I nodded. I grabbed it from his hands, his soft skin brushing against my own. Usually I would have blushed but now I just ignored it. I walked out of the room, our base, and down the long dark hall way.

No, it didn't feel like someone was watching me. Nor did it feel dangerous at all. In fact, it seemed like a normal house to me. Once I finally made it to stairs by the large front doors I put down the microphone and looked around for a plug, I looked over by the bottom step and smiled lightly. "Found it." I mumbled to myself before walking over to plug it in. Once I plugged it in the light flickered on and off making me frown.

It was probably just a electicity problem. Because I still didn't feel like something or someone was watching me, it seemed like there were no ghost here at all. I wasn't scared, that is until I heard loud banging.

I jumped and forced the scream back down my throat and sighed. It was just the door. Naru had said there would be other Psychics coming to investigate also, that was probably one of them. Just as I stood up to got the door I felt a shiver run down my spine and there was a knock from behind me.

I swung around and looked up the stairs, I couldn't see anything because all the lights were turned off but I kinda zoned out looking at it hearing something rolling around on the ground up there. I was snapped out of it because of the banging on the door, I blinked as the knocking on the door continued seeming to get faster and faster by the second.

Slightly creeped out I walked towards the door taking my time and once I got there I opened it and screamed. A foot was hanging from out of no where!

"Calm down, child. Look more closely." A voice said startling me and I looked away from the foot and saw a man, he looked to be in his twenty's and had dark black hair and peircing eyes. They almost seemed black, I couldn't see a hint of brown in them. Realizing what he said earlier I turned back to the foot. "It's a scare crow. Probably blown away by the strong wind." he finished.

I looked up and frowned, when we got here not even an hour ago it was nice out, it didn't like it would become so windy. "O-Oh, sorry. Come in." I said noticing I was just standing there like an idiot. I also noticed how he was slighlty handsome.

He walked in and I then noticed something was on his back. Then I realized it was a puppet. I frowned, but then jumped when I saw he caught me staring.

"His name is Yoki." he said and I nodded shyly. I froze by the stairs hearing that noise once more, like someone was roling around on the ground up stairs "It's probably just the wind." the guy said and I looked up and smiled while nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is...Jin." he said and I nodded.

"Mai." I said and he kept walking but stopped waiting for me to show to way. I stepped around him and down the hall way until we made it into the base, as I walked in everyone looked up and Naru opened his mouth to talk but stopped seeing Jin.

"Who's that?" he asked and I forced a smile.

"His name is Jin." I informed everyone and Ayako looked up and went wide eyed instantly going into flirtation mode making me roll my eyes. "He's here for the Investigation." I said and Naru nodded. I sat down and closed my eyes feeling tired, slowly I started falling asleep. The last thing I saw was Jin taking off his puppet Yoki and putting in on his lap.

**...**

"Mai. Mai, wake up." I opened my eyes and looked around, Naru was leaning over me. I closed my eyes once more and sat up slowly seeing as I was laying down and once I opened my eyes I looked around confused.

There were two girls, they both had brown hair and hazel eyes. Twins. Also there was another guy who was a little older then all of us and a girl in her teens who looked bored out of her mind, and a teen aged boy was sitting beside her playing on his IPod...and Jin.

"Who are-?" I was cut off as Naru started introducing them all. He pointed towards the twin girls.

"Those are Kairi and Razu." he pointed towards the old man. "That is Rokushou. and his two kids Miya and Kokoro." he said pointing towards the girl and the boy. I nodded. "..and you already knew Jin and his puppet Yoki." he finished and I nodded once more.

"Hey, I'm Mai." I smiled and Miya looked up and rolled her eyes while Kairi and Razu walked towards me as they looked me up and down smirks on their faces. Kokoro looked up shortly before going back down to his game. The old man smiled at me.

I let my eyes travel towards Jin. Who was currently looking at me making me go wide eyed. I sat up all the way just as Razu and Kairi sat on either side of me. "You have powers. Don't you?" Razu asked putting her finger under my chin making me look up surprised. Then another hand grabbed my face and turned me towards them roughly.

"She certainly does, I could feel in rolling off her like a waterfall." Kairi smirked inspecting my face.

Then all of a sudden I was yanked up by Naru and pulled towards the chair where he was sitting before and sat me down before sitting beside me. I frowned and looked at him. "Is there something you need, Naru?" I asked and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"No. Nothing, Mai." he said and I sighed and turned away. I looked outside the window and saw that it was dark out, whoa. I've been sleeping that long? I looked up and frowned realizing something for the first time, how does Naru know that this case had something to do with Gene's murder?

"Ne, Naru." I whispered and he looked up from his writing and I continued. "How do you know Gene's murderer had something to do with this case?" I asked and he closed his eyes, then he slid a piece of paper to me and I frowned as I read it.

**_Dear Oliver Davis. _**

_I hear you are looking for you twin Eugene Davis, and I know who murdered your lovely brother.  
Go to this location on this date and investigate this house, I assure you that you will find  
your brother's mystery there. Oh, and also that there will be others to investigate the mansion as well._

I frowned and looked at the back of the paper, I saw an adress and a date but no name. "Who sent this?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head telling me he didn't know. "Then why would you accept it? What if it was someone, like a stalker?" I asked and he glared at me.

"He knows, whoever this guy is, about Gene. About his murder, Mai." he snapped and I flinched at how harsh he sounded. His eyes softened lightly seeing at how I flinched but I just turned away from him towards the others.

"Hey, who sent you guys here?" I asked and they all looked up.

"We don't know, all the note said it that there would be a hard case. And we love challenges." Kairi said and Razu nodded agreeing with her. "But there was no name from who it was." she finished and I nodded I then turned to Rokushou.

"I had no name either, I was just told that it would be good case to teach my kids how everything worked." he said and I nodded.

It seemed like who ever sent this letter to everyone knew what they liked and made it sound like something that they would like. It went to their expections. Just as I turned to Jin to ask there was a loud bang coming from up stairs and Masako jumped beside me, Ayako and Bou-san also jumped. John stood up as did Jin.

I watched as he put his puppet Yoki on his back and then walked towards the door. "I'll go and see what it was." he said and we all nodded, but just as he left my eyes landed on his stiff, lifeless doll. Then I froze, my breath catching in my throat. Yoki's eyes moved, meeting my own eyes. Then they moved back staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong, Mai? You look kind of pale?" Bou-san asked and everyone turned towards me. I blinked and then shook my head turning back towards everyone.

"O-Oh, nothing's wrong, just got a little scared I guess." I laughed nervously. Man, I must still be tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ne, Naru? Can you move over?**

"Where did Jin go? He hasn't come back yet?" Razu asked as she looked up, Kairi also nodded and I went wide eyed realizing they were right. Naru looked up also noticing that he didn't come back ever since we heard that loud bump.

"I'll go check up on him," Rokushou said as he stood, but Ayako stood up and forced a smile.

"It's alright, I'll go." she said adn Rokushou rolled his eyes.

"What? Do you think I'm 50? I'm 38, I think I can handle myself." he laughed loudly making me smile, it's been the first time the mood has been lifted ever since we all got here. None of us seemed to be interested in eachother so we left it at that, keeping to ourselves. Of course Masako tried flirting with Naru and Ayako and Bou-san fought like usual.

We watched as Rokushou stood up and walked towards the door and I then poked Naru having a weird feeling in my gut. "Naru, don't you think someone should go with him? What if he doesn't come back like Jin did?" I asked and he sighed and looked at me turning his head side ways an annoyed look on his face.

"Would you like to go with him, Mai?" he asked and I pouted and then stood.

"Actually I would." I snapped arrogantly and swiftly lifted myself from the chair beside him and walked towards the door calling out to the older man. "Rokushou!" he stood and turned around smiling. "I'm coming with." I smiled and he nodded. As we walked into the hall he turned to me and smiled once more.

"So how did you and Kazuya-san become a couple?" he asked and I almost tripped walking.

"Oh! We're not-! You know, we just work together." I said and he rolled his eyes. "...and you can just call him Naru for Naru the Narssisst..." I trailed off seeing a figure standing by the door, Rokushou slowed down also seeing it as we got closer I couldn't see anything because they were standing in the shadows. "Jin?" I asked.

"It is Jin." he replied and I sighed happily.

"Man, you scared me there. For a second I thought-!" I was cut off as he stepped out of the shadows and started talking.

"We're locked in." he said emotionlessly and I frowned at him. Opening my mouth to ask him what he was talking about he started talking once more. "The door's in the house, they're all locked. Even the windows won't open." he said and I frowned and walked towards the door.

I reached out and pulled on the door knob, I unlocked it and pulled once more but it wouldn't budge making me go wide eyed, turning on my heel I ran towards the base. I burst in the door slamming against the wall behind it. Naru and everyone else looked up surprised, then naru scowled. "Mai, it's not time to be running around-." I cut him off breathing hard from running here.

"Naru, the door's won't open." I said trying to catch my breath. He narrowed his eyes and told me to explain what I meant making me frustrated. "The. Doors. Won't. Open." I snapped "Clear enough for you?" I asked sarcastically and then turned around once more running down the hall to check it there was another door or something.

**...**

I dragged my feet down the dark hall ways of the Tsuki Mansion. I didn't go upstairs, nor the basement but I checked every single window I passed by on the main floor. None would open, I hadn't even thought about how dark it was seeing as I hadn't turned on any of the lights when I went into a large room.

I passed the base door and walked towards the front doors, once I got close enough I could see everyone, SPR and the other Psychics all leaning against the wall or sitting on the ground by the front door. Masako looked up hearing my foot steps probably thinking it was some murderer or something but then frowned.

Naru jumped up and glared at me. "Where have you been, Mai?" he snapped harshly and I bit my lip.

"I was looking to see if anything was open." I said and his lips went into a straight line.

"By yourself?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah, no one else wanted to go so I checked by myself, nothing's open. No matter how much I tried to open the windows they won't budge, almost as if someone was holding it from the other side." I said looking down. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair and then nodded, Bou-san jumped up with a hopeful look on his face.

"We'll smash the windows!" he said and I shook my head.

"That won't work." I said and he frowned asking me how I would know if it would work or not and I laughed sadly. "I threw a chair at the window, and it bounced right back in result of me getting this.." I chuckled pointing to the small bruise on my cheek bone under my eye. Ayako stood up worriedly.

"Oh my god, Mai. Are you alright?" she asked holding my face in her hands. Just as I nodded I felt a sudden dizzy spell fall over my and I tipped over a little. "Whoa, you alright Mai?" she asked but her voice come out slowly making my squeeze my eyes shut. Then suddenly I felt like a was falling and grabbed onto Ayako for my life.

"W-Whoa." I panicked blinking rapidly. Thinking it was alright I backed away from Ayako and smiled towards her, she sighed and just as she turned around I fell forward no longer having control over my body. I hit the floor and a soaring pain ran through my head and everything was getting blacker.

"MAI!"

**...**

**Naru's POV**

"Do you think she's alright? She looks as if she's in pain." Razu asked as she leaned over Mai's head which was on my lap. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's probably one of _those _dreams." Ayako said thoughtfully. "Please let it be one, it could probably help us get out of here if it is." she sighed and then Masako spoke up, her voice quiet making everyone stop talking to hear her.

"It shouldn't be one of those dreams." she said looking down at the floor, just as John jumped up to ask her how she would know she started speaking again. "Because there is no ghost here." she said looking up and I frowned and Lin's typing stopped and he looked from his laptop.

"What do you mean, Maskao?" I asked turning to her. "...and if you knew there were no ghost why wouldn't you tell us?" I finished and she looked down.

"I mean there is no ghost here. I sense none, nothing. It seems like a normal house to me. But there is this weird vibe that I haven't felt before. It's like it's telling me to stay, see what this weird vibe spirit type thing is. That is why I didn't want to tell you. I was planning to tell you the next morning but it seems like I have no choice." she said and I sighed.

"Gene?" I looked down towards Mai hearing her call out and frown, was Gene with her? If she was I hope she asks him about anything he knows on who his murderer is." I shifted uncomfortable just realizing how weird it felt to know that Mai _dreamed _about my Dead Twin.

"Is this Gene person she calls out her boyfriend?" Kairi asked leaning forward and Rokushou's kids, Miya and Kokoro looked up also wanting to know while the SPR team seemed to freeze.

"No. He's my twin." I said and they all nodded and Kairi went wide eyed and Razu jumped up grinning.

"Can we meet him?" she asked happily and the team to get more tense at her words.

"No. You can't." I said looking down towards Mai.

"Aw! Why not?" she whined.

"He's dead."

The team seemed to look anywhere but us and Rokushou and his kids froze as did Razu and Kairi and Jin only looked up. "But then how does she-?" Ayako spoked up cutting off Miya starting to explain the dream thing. Once she was done, Razu looked up sadly. "Does it hurt knowing that the girl to love can speak to your brother and not you?" she asked and I glared at her.

"She's not the one I love, and if I want to talk to Gene I could just look in a mirror or get Mai to pass on a message." I said with my eyes closer and Kairi rolled her eyes while Kokoro said 'suuure' making sure to drag his word along.

My eyes traveled over to Jin who was looking at Mai with a weird glint in his eyes but then I tore my eyes away from him feeling movement from her. I looked down at her and reached out to brush the hair out of her face like I did before but stopped myself and bit my lip lightly. Why did I keep doing that? Last time it seemed like my hand moved on its own and I had no control over it. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Naru?" she asked snapping my out of my thoughts and I looked down at her nodding her to go on. "Gene, he wasn't there." she said and I frowned.

"What do you mean he wasn't there, he always is." I said and she shook her head.

"No, he wasn't Naru. It was just me sitting in a dark space alone." She said and I nodded and asked her about anything on the house but she shook her head once more. "Nothing, I'm starting to think it's not even haunted. Doesn't this case seem weird, like you all get letter from someone you don't know and it goes to your expections so you would take the case, then it seems like there are no ghosts and now we're locked in." she said and I nodded.

If Masako said there was no ghosts here and so did Mai, there probably wasn't. I moved her head from my lap and stood up. "Okay, well we all can't just sit out here all night, I'll arrange who ever my team SPR are sleeping with and Rokushou-san you can arrange the others." I said and he nodded but then Jin stepped forward smirking.

"I'll find my room, I'll be fine on my own. I didn't need to sleep with a partner." he said and then walked towards the stairs going up them and disappearing into the dark hall way. I frowned and turned back to the others while Rokushou organized his group.

"Ayako and Bou-san. Masako and John, Lin you could sleep beside me and Mai's room." I said and everyone nodded but Mai jumped up.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to sleep with you, Naru?" she asked and I glared at her.

"Mai, every girl is with a boy. I'm not sure it thats how Rokushou's arrangements are, but that's how ours is." I said and she growled at me. Then Rokushou came towards me and told me his sleeping arrangements and I nodded. "It seems like Lin, Rokushou, and Jin are the only ones with their own rooms. Kairi and Razu are in the same room, and so are Miya and Kokoro." I said and they all nodded while Mai pouted making me smirk and flick her forehead as I walked past. "Come on, let's go pick a large room." I said and she blinked before nodding and running after me.

I caught Maskao huffing and glaring at Mai as we walked past and I shook my head. When will those two ever learn.

**...**

**Mai's POV**

I Shifted awkwardly and then sighed. "Ne, Naru? Can you move over?" I asked annoyed and heard him grunt.

"Shut up Mai, I'm trying to sleep." he said and I pursed my lips and took a deep breath.

"Well I'm trying to sleep too, but I can't with you breathing down my neck like that! Turn your back to me or something, Jeez." I snapped but then my breath got caught in my throat and my body froze when I felt the breathing come closer to my neck, moving my hair.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Mai?" he asked his voice right next to my ear. I detected amusement in his voice and I huffed out and elbowed him lightly looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, Naru. It does make me uncomfortable. Now stop it, I'm trying to sleep so stop breathing on me, Chicken breath." I snapped and I heard him chuckle softly.

"I was joking, Calm down." he mumbled and I faked a gasp.

"Naru? Naru the narssist joking? Has the world come to an end?" I asked sarcastically and I could practically feel him roll his eyes as he turned his back to me, I smiled. "Finally, like how much of the bed do you have?" I mumbled and shifted so I was comfortable.

"About 3/4th of the bed." he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Never asked you to answer me." I snapped.

"It was a question, people ask questions to get answers, Mai." he said and I took another deep breath holding myself back from jumping on him and choking him any minute.

"Whatever you ogre, go to bed." I snapped and then He grunted once more. Damn, it's so annoying to sleep in the same bad as him! If only this damn room had another bed in it, then I'd be sleeping a long time ago and I wouldn't have to worry about him breathing down my neck and taking up the whole damn bed.

Slowly I felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
